Attack Of A Mary-Sue
by WrittenInClouds
Summary: What happens when Tamma finds herself in Superjail? After being 'accdintaly' ubducted by none other then Jailbot! Uh-oh looks like a attack of another Mary-sue story! Warning- This is really stupid and not meant to be taken seariously.


_Okay, I dearly love Superjail! And I've watched most episodes of it, except that I missed a few from Season Three. In other words, when I looked for stories here I mostly see Mary-sue Oc stories that love the Warden, but Oc stories are my guilty pleasure~ but I simply hate Mary-sues._

_And what better not to do then make a Mary-sue story on purpose just to make fun of the other ones? Anyway __DO NOT__ take any of this seriously, it's all just a joke. Shaming the Mary-sues! Anyway enjoy this purposely made Mary-sue story!_

_**Warning- Purposely OOC characters, Mary-sues, purposely made grammar and spelling mistakes, Fourth-wall breaking stuff, stupid meme stuff, purposley short chapters, and everything else that comes along with this nonsense.**_

**This Mary-Sue is not based off any other I've seen.**

_**I do not own Superjail! I only and sadly own this Mary-Sue Tamma (which means perfect)**_

* * *

Walking down the street, a strange looking girl passed by everyone. Dark blue tinted glasses adoring her features, short black hair tied in a pony tail and a bandanna tied around her head. She had a large grin dancing across her features, revealing a gap between her teeth. Hands stuffed into the pockets of her tight blue jeans, also wearing rainbow colored knee-high socks. She being one of supposed 'colorful' style also wore a probably unneeded light blue coattail jacket and a light purple shirt under that.

Other then what she wore, she had busty curves and a large chest area. Her eye's simply a large pools of green, for those who looked into them would fall into a dip pit of love for the woman. Silently singing 'Pocket Full Of Sunshine' which broke a few windows as she passed by, due to her carrying the song terribly off tune.

"Omgawd! I so totally hate work…" the woman grumbled scowling as soon as she was in front of her work, which was a café. With a spin and a twirl she burst into the café, in a explosion of glitter and diamonds because she was just that fabulous. Still singing she threw, and literally threw, herself over the counter. Standing up once more she spun around and grinned like a maniac, "Hello! Welcome to café Bitch~ how may I help you?" her high pitched voice squeaked, making everyone else want to shove glass into there ears to stop the horrible sound.

"Um. Just plain black coffee, please?" said the man in front of her, when she was about to turn around the doors to the café suddenly burst open and a fugly man stepped in, hair spiked up and what not. Everyone else screamed and ran around as he made his way to the register, and like a moron she stared at him as he made his way over, her unnatural golden eye's slowly going cross eyed as drool hung from her mouth.

Jack Knife, which was the offenders name looked at her a moment with a 'wtf' expression before going back to what he was planning to do. Gripping onto the cash register and attempting to open it, suddenly and obviously it turned into Jailbot, sending pieces of the counter everywhere and also succeeding knocking the girl over. Jack Knife made some weird animal noises while he tried to get away, but to no avail, he found himself caught.

With a smile Jailbot started to float into the air until he had a glitch moment and another mechanical arm came out and gripped onto that damn Mary-sue's leg _**(Big surprise, right?)**_ he then proceeded to burst through the ceiling a fly all the way to Superjail, unknowingly starting a stupid story when he had picked up the girl by 'accident' . Though the girl was knocked out when he had made the counter explode, so they had nothing to worry about right now.

Music made by Cheeseburger suddenly came from nowhere as they headed for said jail, and here the magical adventure begins!

* * *

_Really stupid right? Anyway enjoy my parody of Mary-sue stories everywhere! Oh and sorry this was really short, I wasn't planning on making the first chapter long anyway._


End file.
